


Constance *DRARRY FANFIC*

by Maniac_Alex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniac_Alex/pseuds/Maniac_Alex
Summary: No
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It's the second to last week before winter vacation in Hogwarts. Most of the students are in their dormitories cheerfully packing up their robes, trinkets, wands, things of all sorts. While those students hurry to dismiss themselves from Hogwarts, the students who aren't are huddled in small hoards. Keeping each other warm while the cold air collides with any of their exposed skin. Just about everyone on campus is excited and ready to begin their break. After all, this weekend's trip to Hogsmeade marks exactly one week till their well-deserved break and 4 days till the winter formal.

Though, one boy in particular was not exactly happy with this arrangement. For him, it meant he had to stay in the castle while his friends ventured the quaint village without him. Granted, they do go there all the time. It still bummed him out when he had found out he couldn't go. 

"Hey, cheer up Harry. There'll be loads of other trips we could go on together." A lanky, red haired boy spoke to Harry, who was sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. "We could— well there's um..." He stopped speaking, trying to think of any possible trip that they could've attended together.

"Oh yeah, loads." Harry sneered. He never got to go on any trips because his slag of an aunt and twit of an uncle were always nipping at him about being 'weird' and 'unusual.' They unrightfully believed Harry to be a foul person because of the magical blood running through his veins. So, whenever they got the chance to nip at Harry's life, (and especially his happiness) they would. "It's alright guys. Honestly, I'm fine here." Harry reassured them knowing well that he wasn't fine.

"Harry— "A female voice interjects from behind the freckle faced, red head. She nudges him aside to get closer to Harry. She spoke fast, almost as though she was panicked, "Harry, we want you to be with us. If maybe, we could ju–"

"Hermione, I promise you... I'm fine" Harry looks over to the red-haired boy, "you too, Ron. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure Harry? I mean, we can stay if you want." Hermione says and sits next to Harry. Ron's face scrunches up.

"Wait, hold on I never-" Ron begins and is suddenly struck by a sharp pain in his shin. Later found out to be caused by Hermione's leather boot. Hermione glares at Ron. He manages to cry out, "yeah, w-we could stay" then proceeds to slouch down onto the couch diagonal of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione turns back to Harry looking slightly melancholic and puts a hand on his shoulder. Harry's eyes meet hers and his stern look confirms that his mind has not in fact, changed. Then, Hermione stands up keeping her arms down to her side.

"Alright. If that's what you insist Harry." She grabs Ron's arm lifting him off the couch; Ron sighs. She proceeds to walk towards the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, dragging Ron behind her. "Although I don't see the point, as you could easily do what you had done last year." She stood; hands crossed in front of her chest. She scoffed at the confused expression on Harry's face. "Well, don't you still have it?" She uncrossed her arms and flailed them around hastily, "The Marauder's Map?" 

"Yeah... right." Harry looks over to his wardrobe where the map is hidden, "I do."

"Well right then, mate. Use the map!" Ron blurts out. 

A loud thud sound comes from the staircase leading to the dormitories. One more thud, and then another. Quickly, the three realize it's another student coming down the spiral staircase. They all composed themselves in the most natural manner they could. So naturally it wasn't very good. 

As soon as the eavesdropper's face was shown, they quickly realized they hadn't seen this particular student before. She was rather small.

"Hello" The girl speaks, "I didn't mean to startle you, I swear." Her voice was relatively high and sweet. Her eyes a bright blue. She seemed like an easily loveable girl. She walked over to the group.

"And you are?" Hermione said assertively, her eyes looking the curious girl up and down.

"I'm Constance, Constance Fritz." She sticks her hand out to the closest person, which happened to be Harry. Harry grabbed her hand and firmly shook it. He noticed she had very cold and soft dainty hands. And apparently, she had an affinity for charm bracelets that made a lot of obnoxious noises when she shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you..." She waits for Harry.

"Harry. My name is Harry." He turned to look at Ron and Hermione who obviously had no clue what to say to him. They continued watching it all happen from afar. He looked back at Constance and he thought for a second how much her hair resembled the color of a certain boy he knew. Draco Malfoy. After a second Harry snapped out of his thoughts and actually began paying attention to the girl, whose suddenly golden-brown eyes shot towards Hermione. She let go of his hand and walked over.

"And you?" Constance said blankly. She didn't hold out her hand for Hermione which Hermione did notice. Ron looked to Harry — who was already looking at him — with a worried expression. Constance stared directly into Hermione's eyes. 

"Hermione." She hissed coldly, slightly turning her body and face away from the small girl.

"It's a pleasure." Constance said, then turned to face Ron. She stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Constance as you've heard—" she holds for a slight pause, "I know you... we have transfiguration together."

Ronald let out a weak laugh, "Yeah, I guess we do." He grabbed her hand and shook it. Short and sweet.

Constance slowly inched towards Ron, looking him deep in his blue eyes. As the space between them slowly became smaller Ron began to look more and more worried. He tried slowly shuffling backwards but his back met the wall rather quick. A loud screech made the eye contact between the two children, break.

"Attention students, if you are attending the annual winter Hogsmeade trip, please report to the courtyard for a student headcount." A loud voice projected across the entire castle; finally breaking the awkward tension between the two Gryffindors. 

"See you later, Harry." Hermione quickly said then grabbed Ron's arm once again and pulled him out of the common room. All while scowling at Constance. The tan girl turned around to look at Harry.

"I guess I'll be going then. You heard professor McGonagall." Her heels lift off the floor for a second, then meet the ground one again. She fixes her large wool scarf and stands there silently.

"Alright then, goodbye." Harry awkwardly waves at the blonde-haired girl and lets out a heavy breath that he had no idea he was even holding in. She turns and slowly walks out of the room. The way she walks looks almost as if she was floating, very free and open. Harry turned to face the fireplace sitting in front of his face. "She is one bloody hell of a character that girl." He whispers to himself.

He began to think about how interested she was in Ron. "No-ones that interested in Ron." He thought. He then thought back to how her eyes changed color. He'd never seen anyone do anything like it. Constance seemed like a normal girl, just a little bit off. But who in this castle isn't?


	2. You Ready Pottah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah

After some while, Harry found himself wandering about the castle. Looking for things, he maybe had not seen before. Of course, that wasn't the case. Harry has roamed these halls many times before. Yet, he still walked about the halls looking for something new. He was calm for the first time in a while actually. Until he heard a faint noise come from farther down the corridor.

"Hello?" Harry asked into the seemingly empty corridor. He slowly creeped toward where he heard the sound come from. The light from the open wall shining upon every crack and crease on the opposing wall made it easier for Harry to see everything. And still, he didn't see anyone. 

He heard the noise again, this time clearer. It sounded like a small rock hitting the concrete ground. It echoed throughout the entire corridor. He kept slowly getting closer and closer until he finally saw a boy in Slytherin robes, sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

"Hello?" Harry asked once more, this time to the boy. Harry began to walk closer and as he did he began to notice that it wasn't just any Slytherin.

"Hello, Potter." The boy turns around to face Harry. The curiosity that was originally sparked in Harry's eyes quickly turned into disgust.

"Malfoy." Harry grumbles. "Why are you here and not in Hogsmeade with the rest of your meathead pals?"

"That's really none of your business, Potter. Seeing as though you never get to leave the castle because of your filthy muggle guardians." Draco now stood up and began walking closer to Harry.

"You don't say a word about my aunt and uncle." Harry defended them. Though it was true Harry loathed the man and woman, he couldn't let Malfoy get away with saying such crude things. Harry stood his ground until the two boys were just inches apart. Until they could feel the heat of the others breath on their face. There was a long silence as the two just stared into each other's eyes. 

Evergreen meeting sky blue.

Suddenly, Draco breaks away. He clears his throat and puts himself together, fixing his robe and hair.

"Are you ready, Potter?" Draco asks, still looking away. Harry stands there looking terribly confused. 

"What have you done?" Harry places his hand on his wand, preparing for the worst. Draco turns back around and glances at the boy's stance. He lifts both his hands up above his head.

"Whoa there, Potter — calm down." Draco jokingly says, slowly stepping backward. "I haven't done anything" He smirks at Harry, "At least, not yet." He turns around to sit on the bench.

"What are you on about?" 

"The quidditch match tomorrow night." Draco throws another rock at the ground, the sound echoing throughout the surrounding corridors. "We're going to beat you, obviously."

"Obviously." Harry scoffs at the thought. Harry paused and looked at Draco. He looked kind of upset. This wasn't usual for Draco, especially when in the presence of the chosen one. "Dr–"

"You know—" Draco cuts him off, "you're the best seeker this school has had in years." Another rock hits the ground.

The sincerity in his voice was mind-boggling. This definitely wasn't the usual Draco and if it was, Harry had never seen it before. Harry slowly walked over to the bench Draco sat on and took a seat next to him.

"Thanks." He felt bad, not having a response to Draco's compliment but he never really got to see a good side of Draco. So, they sat in silence for a while.

"I know what you're thinking..." Draco suddenly mutters, "you're wondering what to say."

"N-no I—" Harry stutters.

"It's okay. I know I'm not good at much" he shrugs, "I'm not even good at being good — but hey, what can you do?" He throws his last rock and stands up.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe it's your fault. It's probably the way your fath—"

"Don't you dare speak about my father!" Draco lashed out. "And I don't need your pity!" He pulled out his wand and held it to Harry's throat. Harry sits in shock and begins slowly sliding off the concrete bench. He must have hit a trigger talking about his family Harry thought.

"Draco, I didn't mean to—"

"Didn't mean to what, Potter? Mock me? Ridicule me?" He bent down closer and closer to Harry who was centimeters from falling off the bench. Harry's hands begin patting around his body looking for his wand.

"You have no right to say anything about my family. You don't know me. You don't know the way I was raised..." Draco continues. Harry frantically feeling every pocket and nook. Looking desperately for his wand. "You think I have issues, Potter? Take a quick look at yourself." Draco begins to breathe heavy. Suddenly, Harry's hand finally felt a familiar piece of wood. 

Harry's hand quickly brings up the wand, "Stupefy!"

Draco goes flying backwards about 6 feet. He begins writhing around in pain on the floor. Harry quickly gets up and walks over to the stunned boy on the ground. He laid still. Harry got closer, slightly worried he had extremely hurt Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco lifts his torso off the ground, aiming his wand at Harry. Harry tumbles onto the ground as his wand goes flying backward and hits the concrete ground of the courtyard. Draco now towers over Harry, "How does it feel to be weak? To feel powerless and trapped?"

These words got Harry thinking. Is that how Draco always felt? Was he the reason Draco felt like that? Or was it his father? Either way, Harry felt sorry for him. He didn't know why he felt sorry, he made Harry's life a living hell. For the past three and a half years, he's done nothing but challenge, make fun of, and bad-mouth Harry. Despite all this, in this moment he was scared.

"Ay! You two!" A low, raspy, voice yelled from across the courtyard. The two boys look away from each other and towards the voice. 

"Filch." Harry whispers. Draco looks over at Harry, then quickly puts away his wand.

"You two troublemakers are comin' wif me." Filch walks over to the boys; his cat, Ms. Norris, following behind. Harry looks over at his wand laying on the ground then back at Filch.

Bloody hell.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione finally arrived in town. It was a short ride to Hogsmeade so they didn't have a lot of alone time on the train. But while they did they talked mostly about Constance. She didn't seem right to either of them. She seemed to have a peaked interest in Ron and for some odd reason she really disliked Hermione.

"I tell you what, that girl is mad." Ron says, stepping off the train while talking to Hermione. She steps off behind him.

"Who?" A female voice asks from behind Ron.

"Bloody hell!" Ron jumps and stares at the girl. "Constance, didn't see you there."

Constance simply giggles and looks up at Ron. She takes a peek behind him at Hermione and her previously lit up face immediately looks unimpressed.

"Pleased to see you as well." Hermione mumbles and crosses her arms, looking peeved. Ms. Fritz looked back at Ron.

"So, who were you talking about?" She puts her arm in Ron's, making Ron tremendously uncomfortable. Hermione, trudging behind, scoffs and shakes her head. 

"No one you would know." Ron assures her, his voice cracking mid-sentence. He looks back at Hermione and gives her a scared look. Hermione shrugs and mouths the words, "I don't know."

"So, where do you think we should go? This is only my third time in Hogsmeade." Constance says while looking around. Ron's head immediately facing forward again.

"We?" Ron croaks, he begins slowly shriveling up. Hermione decides to catch up to the two and break the connection between their arms. She elbows her way next to Ron, purposefully putting most of the force on Constance. Constance falls into the snow while Hermione and Ron walk on. She sits up and looks at them walking away. Fire runs through her veins. She glares at them with her fiery bright red eyes as she shoves all her hair under her hat.

Slowly they walk faster and faster trying to get away from the freakish girl; the snow continuously crunching under their boots. The local pub was the most obvious place to hide in so they skipped out on that spot. They kept walking until they found a small park. The park was not that beautiful. Though, it is the middle of winter and all of the flower gardens are to be covered in snow and dirt. They open the metal fence gate and hide behind a big tree; whose leaves were either thin and frail or on the ground submerged in snow.

"My god, what is up with that insane girl?" Hermione lets go of Ron's arm and places both her hands on her hat.

"I honestly couldn't tell ya Hermione" Ron says dusting the snow off his shoulders, "she's quite touchy though."

"She shouldn't be touching you like that! She barely even knows you!" She begins pacing back and forth, her arms crossing each other, muttering to herself. Ron stares at Hermione for a bit then plucks up the courage to say something

"I mean, you touched me like that" Ron imposes, "I mean not like that — like you know — you touched me like the same way she did." Ron felt himself creating a deeper and deeper hole that he most likely couldn't get himself out of.

Hermione glared at Ron in amazement. She stood like that for a while, and with each passing second Ron felt smaller and smaller.

"That's different! I mean I've known you for years and she's known you for an hour!" She shouts at Ron and begins pacing again while flailing her arms around. Ron slowly backs away and sits on a black metal bench. "What, so now you're scared of me? Are you really backing away from me? You're mad, you know that?" Hermione continues ranting.

"Yep, I do." He sighs and waits for the rambling to be over. His chin resting in his hands for the time being.

"... ugh, I just don't like her. I really don't." She sits down next to Ron on the bench, startling the dazed boy. She slowly lays her head down on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know Hermione, I know." He lays his head on hers and they sit in silence.


	3. Hello, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

"So you're telling me that these two were dueling on school grounds without a supervisor?" A woman speaks and raises her eyebrow. She sat at a very neat desk, every paper and pencil organized.

"Why yes, 'ats exactly what I'm sayin'— Professor McGonagall." Filch licks his lips after his sentence. He whips around to look at the boys in trouble and gives them an evil smirk.

Draco crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. Professor McGonagall stands up and walks around her desk to the boys.

"I'm sorry boys, but I have no choice but to give you at least a weeks' worth of detention." She folds her hands in front of her dress and looks at both boys with pity. Especially, Harry.

Draco sits up in his chair, "But professor, it isn't fair th–" 

"Silence, Draco. Unless you don't mind adding another week on for the both of you." Her tone changing to show her seriousness. She stares intensely at Draco and then looks over to Harry, whose eyes were stuck on the boy sitting next to him. She smirks then turns away, "Filch, I expect you already know what to do with the boys. Their punishment begins tonight."

"A'rite ma'am." Filch grabs the two by their shirts and brings them to stand up, "off you go then."

Harry and Draco simultaneously walk around their chairs and towards the exit. They walk side by side, their hands only inches apart. 

"This is all your fault, Potter." Draco uttered, beginning to walk faster and past Mr. Potter. As Draco was breaking away from Harry, their hands — for a split second — touched. Harry didn't pay any mind to it but Draco, he immediately recoiled into a ball. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, then began to walk away from Harry even faster.

Harry kept the pace he'd always been walking at; he wasn't in a rush anywhere. His friends wouldn't be back for another, ten minutes maybe? So, he took his time admiring the snow on the ground and the flakes in the sky.

They were so beautiful. Each and every one was different. A very common thought, but true. Harry couldn't help but step out into the flurry. He stood, looked up, closed his eyes, and forgot about his problems and worries. A true moment of peace.

"Harry, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asks.

Harry opens his eyes. There Hermione was with Ron as well as everyone else in their class following a few feet behind.

"Hey guys—" Harry says with a smile. Harry sits down on the closest bench to him, the other two go sit with him, "So, how was Hogsmeade?"

A fluster of negative words begin to spout from their mouths.

"Horrible, utterly disastrous." Blurts Hermione.

"Bloody terrible, mate." Ron follows. Harry's eyebrows raise as he watches the two exchange thoughts. Repeatedly.

"She was so annoying!"

"She kept grabbing on my arm. And I'll say, I did not like that."

Harry's eyebrows shift, "Wait, who?"

"Who, what?" Ron asks. Harry rolls his eyes.

"I'm asking who grabbed your arm." Harry raised his voice a touch.

"Constance. That creepy, treacherous, little girl won't stop following us around—" Hermione retorted and crossed her arms, "—it's probably not even safe to sit out here where she can see us." Hermione looking rather worried, scans the campus.

"Hermione, I'm sure it's not that bad—" Harry puts a hand on her shoulder, "I mean, she did seem a little weird but, isn't that normal for most people at this school?"

"Nah, mate. When we say weird — we mean weird." Ron looks at Hermione still cautiously watching the kids who pass by. She turns her head and watches Neville slowly pass by until two blue eyes block her path, two eyes that were staring back at her. They were Ron's. Ron gazes into her eyes and neither of them break contact. Nor did they want to.

Harry's eyes shift away from the two, as to give them privacy. But they unexpectedly land on a certain Slytherin making his way to the library. 

"Is that Draco?" Harry faltered, catching the attention of Hermione, whose eyes darted behind the red-haired boy and searched for Draco.

"Where?" Hermione stands and moves to the other side of Harry.

"Right there, headed to the library."

"That's not right — the library's closed today because of the trip." Ron pointed out. All of them now looking at Draco disappear behind a concrete wall.

"I'm going to follow him" Harry said, slowly getting up from the bench. 

"I'll go with you." Hermione follows behind.

"Alright, just forget me then." Ron sits, waiting for a response he knows will never come. He sighs and follows the others.

The trio follows behind Draco, waiting till be turns a corner to finally go down the corridor he was once in.

"What do you reckon he's going to do in the library?" Hermione whispered to Harry. Their backs against the edge of the wall. 

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough—" Harry glances around the corner, "c'mon."

Harry disappears around the corner, followed by Hermione then Ron. They all watch Draco slip himself into the library. He looked out the door for any spectators, then locked the door behind him. 

Ron and Harry watch as Hermione runs to the door and crouches by the window. She waves her hand, signaling the boys to follow her lead. Ron and Harry crouch next to Hermione while she pulls out her wand.

"Alohomora." She flicks her wand and the sound of a small lock can be heard clicking open. She flinches at the small noise, her nose crinkling at the thought of Draco hearing her open the door. She turns to Harry, 

"Do you happen to have your cloak on you, by chance?" Hermione's mouth contorts into a fake smile.

"Accio, cloak—" Harry's invisibility cloak speedily floats around the corner and into Harry's hand, "Now I do."

Harry hands the cloak to Hermione who begins to put it on.

"You're mad if you think you're going in there alone." Ron says, clutching at the silk cloth concealing Hermione's arm. 

"I'll be fine, Ron. Just stay near and be lookout with Harry." She turned to look at Ron, his eyes locked on her soft features. 

She finishes putting the cloak on and walks into the library. Harry looks at Ron and just a little bit past him, he sees Luna Lovegood walking up behind. Harry's eyes wavering back and forth between her and Ron. Ron, being visibly confused, turns around and looks at the girl walking by.

"Hello, Harry—" she waved her hand, "Hello, Ron."

"Hi, Luna." They say simultaneously.

"You know, I would usually ask why you two are squatting outside of the library but, since I know you both, I'm going to assume it's for good reason." Luna clutches her books to her chest, eyes wandering around.

"Thank you, Luna—" Harry says, "actually, if you don't mind me asking, why were you heading to the library?"

"To put some copies of the Quibbler on the front desk. That's where I usually put them—" she hands a copy to Ron, "I didn't know they would be closed today."

Ron examines the magazine like paper then hands it to Harry.

"Hindelrots?" Ron whispered to himself.

"Luna, what are those?" Harry points to the white fairy-like creature.

"Those are Hindelrots. Very sweet creatures. They show up in farms but, only when oranges begin to go bad." Luna explains

"Specifically, oranges?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. Rotted oranges are their favorite food—" She began, "You see, after they eat oranges, their little wings turn red."

"Ah, I do see." Harry says. He hands the magazine back to Luna.

"Oh no, you can keep it. You should read all about Hindelrots." Luna says, shunning the book away.

Harry opens the book and begins reading while Ron suddenly remembers why they're hiding outside of the library. Ron begins to feel anxious and grabs his stomach.

"Where's Hermione, shouldn't she be back by now?" Ron looks into the window of the library.

"Would you like me to look for her?" Luna suggested.

"No thank you Luna. I think we got it from here. Thank you for the Quibbler." Harry assured her, he gave her a small smile and she nodded at him. 

"Alright, I'll see you at the quidditch match tomorrow." Luna walks away, towards the Ravenclaw common room. 

For about 10 minutes they sit outside of the library before the silence is broken.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry looks at Ron.

"Yeah Harry?" 

"Do you think it's the smartest idea to be hiding right outside the door?"

"Well, now that you say that—" The library door swings open, hitting Ron in the face, "OW!"

The door closes and an invisible Hermione sheds the cloak. She looks over at the two boys on the floor and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, get over it Ron—" She hands the cloak back to Harry and looks behind her, "We need to go. Now."

Hermione grabs the hands of both Ron and Harry and drags all three of them upstairs into the second-floor girls' bathroom. Of course, there was no one in that bathroom and if there was, no one would understand why. Harry lets go of Hermione and looks around.

"The girls' bathroom?" He asks leaning up against the sinks.

"It was the only empty place I could think of; no one is ever in here." Hermione explained, her hand still holding Ron's, grip unwavering. Ron looks down at their hands and smirks. A sudden chill passes through Hermione, causing her to jump and let go of Ron.

The sound of a toilet seat falling startles the group and sudden cries fill the room. A ghoul glides over the stalls and stops in front of Harry. She creeps closer and closer to Harry's face till they're just inches apart.

"Hello, Harry." The ghoul whispers into his ear, she backs up and makes eye contact with Harry.

"Myrtle." Uttered Harry, desperately trying to look anywhere besides the dead girl opposite of him.

"I love it when you say my name." She bats her eyes and then turns to Hermione and Ron, "why are you in my bathroom?" she scolded the two.

"We won't be here long — we just needed a quick getaway." replied Hermione. She walks past Myrtle and towards the exit.

Harry and Ron watch as Hermione begins to leave, they exchange a quick glance.

"Well? C'mon then." Hermione waves her hand towards the exit.

Harry looks at her for a few seconds before mustering up the courage to speak,

"Hermione, we were thinking maybe we should stay in here."

"Oh yes—" Myrtle cozies up to Harry, "don't leave yet."

"I only mean, it's the most secure place to talk." Harry claimed, he jerked slightly so Myrtle would move away. Yes, she was a ghost, but she still did not like when people or objects phased through her ghastly body. Hermione sighed and walked back into the dimly lit bathroom. The frail lighting gave her complexion a green tint, just as it did everyone else's.

"Very secure." She groaned, giving Myrtle a sly look. Myrtle glides away from Harry and towards Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone..." Myrtle leans in, "Who would I have to tell?" She giggles and flies around the room, resting on a ledge by a window.

"So, Hermione — what did you see?" asked Ron. His face full of curiosity and longing. "Y'know, in the library."

"Well, I walked into the library..." she began, "And just then, I saw Draco turn behind a bookshelf all the way in the back. So, naturally, I followed him. It took me a second to realize, but I figured out that he was headed toward the restricted section of the library. Then, he started mumbling to himself, he said something about an old book. He also said something about 'eritmanty?' I haven't been able to grasp what that means, of course. But I—"

"Arithmancy," Myrtle corrects Hermione. "It's the study—"

"The study of numbers or, rather — the study of the magical properties in numbers." Hermione's face lights up as she finishes Myrtles sentence.

"Yes, I happened to be very good at it... when I was alive!" barked Myrtle.

"Okay, but what would Malfoy want with numbers," said Ron, "there's not much you can do with those." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's plenty you can do with numbers but, there's more that you can do with the magic within them." 

"When I was in school, I was told that Arithmancy was very helpful in spell crafting..." Myrtle hints, "then again, I wasn't in school for long; it could've just been a rumor."

The three glance at each other, simultaneously showing their concern. Harry gets up and leaves the bathroom looking determined, leaving Hermione and Ron behind. 

"Did I say something?" Myrtle badgered. Her expression sad but slightly playful. 

"No, it wasn't you." Hermione assured her. She stood up and followed Harry out. Ron looked up at the ghoulish girl,

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Ron whispered and scattered out of the bathroom.

"Boys." Myrtle lets out before turning away, gliding into a stall and then, down a toilet.


End file.
